Pain
by Princess Anastasia Vladescu
Summary: When Inuyasha finds his brother wounded, he feels obligated to take him in. Sesshomaru isn't the same and seems to suffer from awful memories. With the cold, cruel mask gone, will love blossom between the two brothers? I suck at this. Just read! Yaoi, Inucest, InuXSessh
1. Chapter 1: Safe with Me

_Flashback_

Pain. So much pain. And he knew it would only get worse from here on. He put up a brave face for everyone, but deep inside he was screaming. Now he was alone, and no one could see the once proud Sesshomaru burst into tears. Quiet sobs and heartfelt apologies to people he's hurt. He knew they would never hear him. No one would. Maybe Naraku would, if he wasn't just waiting for Sesshomaru to die. How did he let himself be captured? He asked himself that many times. _Why do the gods hate me?_ He wanted to whisper to himself, but he refused to make a sound. He heard footsteps, and started to panic a little. Would someone save him? Or was that death calling for him? The door swung open and blinding light penetrated the darkness. When his eyes adjusted to the light, he could make out Naraku's form perfectly. The spider hanyou smirked and came close to Sesshomaru's face.

"Ready to play, bitch?" He whispered huskily. Sesshomaru shivered, _Please…please just let me die…_Sesshomaru thought to himself. But, he was defiant to the end.

"Not with the likes of you, filth," he said with a tone that was like the smack to the face to the spider hanyou. In return, Naraku grabbed the demon lord by this long silver hair and broke the chains binding him to the damp dungeon walls.

"You are mine now," he muttered as he dragged Sesshomaru to his chamber. Sesshomaru tried to kick and fight to get himself out of the situation he was in. He somehow dreaded what was to happen, though at that time he wasn't exactly sure what the spider hanyou was going to do to him….

_Present_

Sesshomaru refused to remember anymore. Not now, anyway. He knew shying away from what happened is only going to cause an onslaught of unwanted memories. His mind is going to _make _him remember; make him relive the pain and humiliation. Now, he waited in the damned dungeon to die. The pain that had been inflicted to the outside of his body had somehow seeped into his form. His emotions were permanently changed, his mental state permanently scarred. He was no longer the cold, unemotional inuyoukai; that mask has been shattered so now his true feelings show. As surprising as that is, he doesn't really care. He could care less, now he only wants someone to save him. Someone to care, someone he doesn't deserve. He could hear noises from above him, but he couldn't make them out. Maybe he was dying of hypothermia. He _was_ in a damp, cold dungeon with only _rags_ for clothing. He closed his eyes, welcoming the blur of death. Little did he know, he was only overly exhausted.

Inuyasha cursed at Naraku as he fled his own castle. _Fucking coward!_ He thought to himself. He sniffed the air and finally acknowledged the out-of-place scent he noticed earlier.

"Yo Shippo," he turned to his small, kitusine punching bag. "Do 'ya smell that?" The little fox shrugged at the older male. _Hm, smells like it's downstairs… _Inuyasha followed the scent and came to a very dark dungeon cell. He broke the lock with ease and stepped in. He looked around, trying to make his eyes adjust faster. When he first saw the shocking sprawl of white against the stony floor, he thought it was a bright spot in his vision. Until it twitched. Inuyasha almost screamed, but got a hold of himself as he kneeled next to it. He discovered that most of the white was hair, and despite his mind logically telling him that he knew this scent, he refused to believe it. He refused to believe that his brother was lying crumpled in Naraku's dungeon. He brushed the hair back and gasped at what he saw. Instead of the expressionless mask Sesshomaru always heard, his face was contorted in pain. He was curled into a tight ball and he was whimpering in his sleep. Inuyasha scoffed. He debated leaving him there, until his brother's body pulled on his heart. Sesshomaru's clothing was in tatters and he was covered in a mix of dark purple and black bruises as well as unhealing cuts and gashes. Inuyasha felt like crying. He gently lifted his brother, wincing each time his body convulsed in pain, and wrapped his red haori around him. He cradled the inuyoukai in his arms and stood, surprised at how light his brother was. Inuyasha ignored his friends shocked gasps and disbelieving stares as he hurried to get out of the castle.

"Go to Kaede's village," he said over his shoulder to his companions. "Wait for me there, I have to take care of him,"

_Flashback_

Sesshomaru was thrown onto a bed forcefully. He scrambled once again to get away, but Naraku had pinned him down.

"Why don't you just be a good boy and be still?" The spider hanyou asked mockingly. Sesshomaru clawed at his face, desperately trying to get away. The dark haired half-demon dodged the attack and smirked. He pinned the inuyoukai's hands above his head. He continued to struggle, he wouldn't give up. Naraku tore into Sesshomaru's clothes, leaving bloody claw marks all over the inu.

"Now you're going to be punished." The spider hanyou whispered, his voice darkened with lust. The inuyoukai's hands were chained to the headboard behind him. Then, Naraku proceeded to take his clothes off.

_Present_

Inuyasha watched Sesshomaru fidget and whimper for long enough. He _had _to wake his brother from his nightmare. Inuyasha had stopped running with Sesshomaru when it started to rain. Now, the two brothers were camped out in a cave far _far _away from Naraku's old castle.

"Sesshomaru…" He whispered as he shook the inuyoukai. Nothing happened. "Bro, wake up. Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha was becoming more worried as his brother became more panicked. He shook the shaking youkai harder.

"SESSHOMARU!" The hanyou cried, finally waking his brother. Sesshomaru was still shaking, his eyes not focused on the present. Wait, his _eyes…_With a jolt, Inuyasha noticed Sesshomaru was crying. He hated seeing those beautiful amber eyes in pain-Wait! He _sooo_ did not just think that…. He was wondering why he was thinking such a weird thing when he had another tug to his heart.

"Inu…Inuyasha…" Sesshomaru sniffed brokenly. Inuyasha looked his brother in the eyes for only a moment when the inuyoukai threw himself at his younger brother. Inuyasha would have normally thrown him off, but…he couldn't force himself to throw the beautiful, sobbing, hurt male off him. For a moment, Inuyasha forgot his past prejudices and held his brother tightly. He let the odd thoughts fill his mind. _I feel so bad for him…something _really _bad must've happened to him…Naraku will pay for hurting him…Sesshomaru's _Mine_!_ He couldn't believe what he was thinking. Sesshomaru wasn't _his_…but he wanted him to be…_Snap out of it Inu! He's an evil bastard! He could never care about you! L-like I'd want him to anyway…_ He didn't notice that his brother had stopped sobbing and was now watching his face change with each thought he was having. There was anger, embarrassment, some sadness, and a strange possessive look. Sesshomaru really didn't care that his brother was having a mental breakdown or battle or whatever, all he cared about was that he was now safe. He snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, loving the musky, woodsy scent that came from him. Wha-!? What the hell was he thinking!? Inuyasha is his brother! But in that moment, looking at Inuyasha's handsome face, he didn't care what was right of wrong. All he cared about was that he's safe. Or was he? Sesshomaru started to hyperventilate, causing Inuyasha snap out of his mental tirade and look down at his brother. He did the one thing he thought would help. He cradled his older brother's face in his hands and looked right into his panicked eyes.

"Don't worry Sesshomaru; you're safe with me,"


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Leave Me!

**Yay! #2! Wheeee! I have nothing really important to say except the first flashback in this chapter continues from last chapter; it's not Sesshomaru telling the story.**

Sesshomaru watched his brother as he slept peacefully. He had fallen asleep in Inuyasha's arms after panicking about not being safe. That didn't last though, for he was afraid to sleep. The once proud Sesshomaru was afraid of the boogeyman. Well, his own _personal _boogeyman, Naraku. The memories of what he did to the inu were crushing him. Smashing him in their cruel grasp. He tried not to focus on that now; he concentrated on Inuyasha's sleeping face to rid himself of any other thoughts. He was so lucky to have had his brother. He didn't understand why the young hanyou didn't just leave him. He would have deserved it for treating part of his only family the way he did. Although, secretly he had been protecting him. All of those fights, the harsh words, and the abandonment had all been his way of making Inuyasha stronger. He taught him how to defend himself, how to protect himself from cruel words, how to survive on his own. But he knew there was a better way of doing so; he just chose not to be nice about it.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru whispered, not expecting him to hear. He was deep under, right?

"For what exactly?" Sesshomaru almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his brother's voice. A light blush flushed his cheeks when he saw Inuyasha staring right at him with one eyebrow cocked.

"Being an arrogant bastard to you all the time," he said softly, looking down. "I didn't deserve to be saved…you could have let me die…" Inuyasha had never seen this side of his brother before. There was so much pain in his eyes, and he seemed so…hopeless. He couldn't believe the older inu didn't seem to care that Inuyasha could have left him there to die. He didn't seem to care about his own life. Suddenly, strangely, Inuyasha was pissed. He grabbed his brother's face and made him look at him.

"Don't say that!" He cried. "I forgive you for everything! You _did _deserve to be saved, and I won't let you die!" Inuyasha didn't understand why he was saying such things, or why he cared so much. All he knew is that he wanted his brother safe, with him. Sesshomaru hid behind his moonlight bangs and Inuyasha heard him sniffle quietly. _No, NO! I didn't mean to make him cry!_

"I'm sorry! I'm just really worried…you're acting really weird…" He babbled. Sesshomaru looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Do you want to know what happened?" _Yes!_ Inuyasha wanted to reply, but seeing how his brother was acting, he thought maybe it wasn't a good idea to make him talk.

"No…not if you don't want to…" The youkai chuckled.

"I…I want you to know…"He whispered and launched into his grim and gruesome tale.

_Flashback_

When Naraku was fully nude, Sesshomaru couldn't look. He wanted to throw up out of fear and disgust. The spider hanyou forced the inu to look at him and forcefully kissed him on the mouth, forcing his tongue inside Sesshomaru's mouth. He tried to resist, tried to struggle. All he wanted at this moment was to get away. Naraku growled and slapped the youkai across the face; hard. The inuyoukai tasted blood.

"You are to be a good bitch, Sesshomaru; or else," he hissed. Sesshomaru shuddered at the sound of his voice as he threatened him. Naraku smiled evilly at the inu's reaction. He tore what was left of his white kimono away from his skin, revealing Sesshomaru's glorious body. Pale skin to match pale hair, the only darkness that marred it was his maroon stripes that ran from the back of his neck to his arms, legs, and waist. Again, the inu tried to resist. He tied as hard as he could to push his attacker off of him, but being wounded and thrown into a damp dungeon had left him weak. This time, as punishment, Naraku squeezed Sesshomaru's throat. The demon lord's vision went blurry and there was a terrible ring in his ears, but he welcomed this. It was better than what was to come.

Suddenly, the inuyoukai's screams could be heard all throughout the palace. Naraku inside him was worse than any torture. His virgin entrance burned like no other venom or fire. And it would only get worse from here. Much worse,

_Present_

Inuyasha was in shock. He believed that Naraku was capable of something so awful, but he couldn't believe that he had chosen Sesshomaru. The hanyou could tell his brother was about to go into hysterics again so, he held the older inu close. The Sesshomaru as he knew it was gone, only an empty shell, filled with the sadness, hopelessness, weakness, and love he always hid. Inuyasha knew he was no longer the baby brother. He knew he had to protect Sesshomaru at all costs and so whatever he could to heal him. he didn't know why he felt this way, but he knew he'd better get used to it. He wasn't leaving his brother the way he was now. He was crying softly, his face buried in Inuyasha's chest. He lifted his older brother's face up and wiped his tears away. He got a good look at the older inu's face then. He couldn't believe how beautiful he was. His narrow, light amber eyes shone with tears, his pale face was flushed, his silver hair framed his face perfectly. Inuyasha couldn't help himself. He leaned down and pressed his lips to his older brother's. At first, sesshomaru froze. Then he closed his eyes and kissed back.

Then the memories came smashing into him. He pushed Inuyasha away, shaking. He didn't see his brother, only Naraku. The younger inu's head bowed and he felt tears flood his eyes. He refused to cry though; he knew why Sesshomaru was acting this way. He must have accidentally brought back memories from that awful night.

"I-I'm so sorry, Inuyasha…" The older youkai whispered. Inuyasha smiled slightly and slowly went to him.

"No, I am…I don't know what came over me…" Sesshomaru's eyes watered and he launched himself at the younger.

"It's ok! I forgive you!" He sobbed. "Please don't be upset!" This was so strange; Sesshomaru acting like this. He was the kind of person Inuyasha always wanted him to be. Sesshomaru knew he couldn't lose Inuyasha, he felt safe with him. He had never been this scared in his life. Sesshomaru wished he could be the way he used to be, but there was a small part of him that was glad the mask was gone. Maybe when his nerves calmed and he felt better after a while, he could create a new life for himself. He knew he had to calm down, though. He was kind of acting like a girl. He pulled away from Inuyasha and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry…I was afraid of losing you…I am so scared and I feel like I'm not good enough to protect myself. I know I'm acting like a damn female and I need to stop," oops! He hadn't meant to say that aloud. Inuyasha tried to hold it back, but he burst out laughing.

"I always knew it bro! You _must _be a girl!" Inuyasha was now on the ground laughing. Even though Sesshomaru knew it was a joke, heating Inuyasha say that pissed him off. Quicker than Inuyasha could follow, Sesshomaru had the hanyou pinned against the ground, his hands above his head. He was still holding in laughter, even as the youkai glared.

"_Very _funny Inuyasha, but would any girl even _want _to be this close to you?" Inuyasha glared at the joke, but his face relaxed.

"Ya' know," the hanyou said seriously. "you seem very comfortable where you are," it took Sesshomaru a minute to understand what his brother meant. Then he realized that their bodies were pressed together, their faces only inches apart. He could see the beauty he had always looked past before. He only focused on his hanyou blood, but now he saw his face. His amber eyes almost matched his, only they were a shade darker and rounder. His strong face still had minimal childhood roundness left. His lips…

Sesshomaru suddenly wanted to finish what Inuyasha started. He leaned down, slowly, hesitantly and softly pressed his lips against the younger's.


	3. Chapter 3: Tears and Laughter

**So, I got some awesome reviews for my first chapter and I'm super exited! It made me so happy. I love you guys! I tried to put some humour in this one to get away from all the seriousness (and sadness, I actually cried a little). Servoos! (bye in Romanian, spelled wrong naturally)**

Inuyasha didn't know why he liked this, or why he wasn't disgusted, he knew he didn't want to change it. He loved the feel of Sesshomaru's lips against his own, but he knew he had to restrain himself. He didn't want it to end though. He was afraid that he would bring back the awful memories his brother has to endure. When Sesshomaru pulled away, he was breathing hard. Inuyasha could feel the inuyoukai trembling, though of what he wasn't sure. He sat up a little bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked. He recognized the blank look in Sesshomaru's eyes. Inuyasha pulled himself out from underneath his brother and shook him. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!?" The youkai shook himself out of his trance.

"H-hm?" He still seemed to be out of it. Inuyasha stroked his face to stop his trembling.

"What is it, aniki?" He whispered. Sesshomaru looked down and shut his eyes tightly.

"Naraku was able to subdue me…he used a poison that even I was not immune to. I was practically human…" The hanyou saw the older inu's eyes start to water again. The night had begun to fall and they were still camped in the cave.

"I'm not going to let him hurt you, Sesshomaru," he said, completely serious. Sesshomaru sniffed and buried his face in the crook of his little brother's shoulder.

"I'm so afraid that if he comes back for me, he'll hurt you…" Inuyasha snorted, making the inuyoukai look up.

"There's no way in hell I'll ever let that happen," He said proudly before looking out of the mouth of the cave. "Would you like to start moving tomorrow?" Sesshomaru contemplated that for a while. If it were up to him, he would stay here forever, but he didn't want to start acting like a girl again.

"Ok…" He whispered as they laid down to sleep.

_Flashback (before the rape)_

"Why have you sought me out, filthy hanyou?" Sesshomaru asked in monotone. Naraku smiled wickedly from across the field. He was in his normal form, not threatening or willing to fight, which Sesshomaru found odd.

"I have watched you from afar, and you already know that I hunger for your power," The youkai glared at that.

"And? What is your purpose?" He was becoming wary of this fools cryptic nature. Without any type of warning to even a daiyoukai, Naraku shot some sort of poison at the inu. This did not bother him however, no poison could weaken this Sesshomaru. But it did burn like hell.

"You are such an arrogant fool. You didn't think that I could hurt you but you were wrong," Sesshomaru could barely hear the spider hanyou. His arm that had been hit with the poison felt as if he was being engulfed in flames. He felt weak, something unusual for the youkai. He fell to his knees; the barrier from the Tetseiga could not compare to this burn. He would take that a million more times and be grateful. He fell face first to the ground and heard Naraku's voice close to his ear.

"You are mine,"

_Present_

Sesshomaru woke in a cold sweat. How could he have let himself be so weak? His arrogance had seriously been his downfall. He once again found himself gazing at his brother. He was losing sleep, and the youkai knew it was his fault. He slowly got up, gently moving the arm that had been draped around the elder. He should leave and he knew it. Paining his brother with his presence wasn't fair to him. _And having the feelings I have been having about him…it's just wrong…_He thought to himself. He turned to leave when one thing made him stay.

"Sesshomaru…" Had he really heard that? Did his brother say his name in his sleep, a sigh almost? He seemed…happy having the older inu around. Maybe it was not only Sesshomaru who needed Inuyasha, Inuyasha also needed Sesshomaru. He sat next to his brother and stroked his warm skin, making the hanyou smile slightly and fall into a much deeper sleep.

"I won't leave, little brother. Not anymore," he whispered and kissed the sleeping boy on the cheek.

Inuyasha woke up more refreshed than he had ever been. He slept pretty damn well, as a matter of fact. As he floated on the brim of a morning doze, he smelled food. He sat up very suddenly and jerkily. _Food?_ He heard his brother laugh-whoa that was weird. He had never heard Sesshomaru laugh and he had to admit, it was kind of nice.

"Hungry? The way you said 'food' reminded me of a puppy. Pun intended," the youkai said and held up two cooked fish. Inuyasha grinned and started chowing down. He was finished with his fish before he noticed Sesshomaru wasn't eating.

"Aren't you hungry? How long had you been without food?" He asked and the elder shrugged. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and held the fish in his face.

"You eat or I swear I'll feed it to you!" The hanyou threatened. Sesshomaru laughed and shook his head.

"I guess I'll take my chances," Inuyasha was glad his brother seemed a_ little _better. That is, until his eyes unfocused. The hanyou knew his brother was having another one of his episodes. He didn't know how to stop it though.

_Flashback_

He remembered a girl. One that seemed to be a slave to Naraku. She was dressed in rags with thick bandages on her arms. She only seemed a little bit older than Rin, who he was ever grateful to Jaken for taking her away when he scented Naraku. She had brought her food, scraps mostly, and when she got up the courage she talked to him too.

"Hello, Lord Sesshomaru," was the first thing she had said. She later told him that the food she gave him was her meal. From then on, he made sure to eat it as long as she brought it.

"No, you can't go out and get your food. You eat, if it makes you feel better, I'll only bring half," she told him when he'd tried to protest.

"How do you know, Naraku?" He asked her one day. She smiled a small sad smile.

"He's my daddy," she said. "When he found out, he took me away from my mommy. Mommy told me that he had hurt her really bad and that was how I got here. But, she still loves me anyway," Sesshomaru felt bad for this woman. He promised himself that he would take her away when he escaped, but that never happened.

One day, Naraku swept into the room covered in blood. The inu's senses were still dulled, so he couldn't tell whose it was.

"Your little friend wanted to give you this," he threw a little scrap of paper at him. When he opened it, he recognized her little script. Sesshomaru was suddenly furious.

"What the hell did you do to her!? Where is Etsumi!? Tell me you bastard!" The spider hanyou grinned and gestured to his body.

"What do you think all of this is?"

That was the first time Sesshomaru ever wept. He read the little note over and over again to himself.

I am so happy I met you Lord Sesshomaru. Daddy said to come be punished later, but this time I'm going to fight back! When you get out of this place, please find my mommy and tell her I love her. I'll miss you, but don't worry, I'll be okay. I love you, aniki.

Big brother; she had called him big brother. He wished he could have saved her. That little girl was the second person he had ever let enter his heart, and he would never forget her.

_Present_

When Sesshomaru came back to his senses, he was looking straight into the eyes of his younger brother. He knew he was crying, which was noticeably worrying Inuyasha.

"Let's get going. I want to go somewhere else," Inuyasha nodded, but didn't ask. He knew his brother had his reasons.

"Can we head to the west? You have never seen our family's palace," Sesshomaru grinned through his tears and they started their journey.

**I have some gifts since there will be a week without updated T.T**

**Some of my fave pics!**

** fun/what-is-your-all-time-favorite-cartoon-character/question-1963217/?link=ibaf&q=sesshomaru+hot&imgurl= imagenes_ **

photos/45709824 N07/galleries/72157623096288240


	4. Chapter 4: Sick

**Sorry about the wait, vacation time is family time they say. Well I say: would you like the few fans I have to rip my head off? Lol. Anyway, have I ever told you guys how much I ****love**** you and your reviews? ;) And I'm also sorry about the URLs for my fave pics being cut off on my last chapter; I'll put them on there ASAP. Love yall!**

"Are we there yet?" Inuyasha whined for the thousandth time. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. So impatient.

"Almost, Inuyasha; only a little bit longer, brother," he was working on no sleep, so the stubborn hanyou was beginning to wear on his frayed nerves. After that first day, he saw how much his actions hurt the younger. He tried to suppress as much of the crazy emotions like before, but it was hard. He didn't want to be the emotionless asshole he had been, but he wanted to at least have _some _control on himself. He waited until Inuyasha was asleep to cry or tremble in fear. He felt like he wasn't handling the way normal rape victims would. Instead of shying away, or lashing out when Inuyasha touched him, he welcomed it. He _needed _his brother. Naraku had held him for days, he should be different. He should feel like curling into a ball to die. He was kind of glad though, he was handling this exceptionally well, other than the random episodes.

Finally, they reached the elegant palace of the west. Sesshomaru looked over at Inuyasha and held in a laugh at his dumbfounded expression. A sudden wave of dizziness came over him and he knew he had to get to the palace. He was starved and sleep deprived, as well as the remnants of the poison causing him to heal slower. He took a shaky step forward.

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?" Inuyasha asked and put a hand on his shoulder. The inuyoukai felt the hanyou stiffen.

"You're burning up! Come on, we have to go!" Before Inuyasha could help Sesshomaru to the palace, the youkai fell to the ground. He was unconscious before he felt the ground hit him.

Pain. There was even more of it. He was so hot, so extremely hot. His head was splitting and all of his previous wounds seemed to be on fire.

"What can we do?" Sesshomaru recognized his brother's voice. He heard an unfamiliar sigh.

"There isn't much we can do. The fever is burning through whatever poison was in his system but that might take a while," the hanyou growled at the other man.

"That's not good enough!" the other man that was in the room murmured apologies and the door closed. The youkai concentrated on any sound he could to escape from the pain. He couldn't open his eyes, no matter how hard he tried. The door opened again, and with it came smaller, lighter footsteps than the previous visitor.

"Master Inuyasha, is Lord Sesshomaru going to be okay?" the sound of Rin's voice almost made him jump. He should have guessed that Ah-Un had taken the little girl and her guardian imp to his home. Sesshomaru heard the Inuyasha chuckle.

"The doc says yes, but I'm still worryin' like hell," he paused a second before speaking again. "You should trust the doctor though. He's a good guy,"

"Then why were you yelling at him?" The girl questioned. Inuyasha sighed.

"I'm just worried is all," was his answer.

"But I thought you hated Lord Sesshomaru?" she said it as a question.

"Well…er…He _is _my brother, Rin. I feel like I have to take care of him at a time like this. And besides, I've been feeling…_weird_ about him lately. Like, weird _feelings _about him," Sesshomaru could have sighed. His little brother didn't know how to keep his mouth shut around a questioning child.

"Like what king of feelings?" Inuyasha growled.

"None of your business,"

"I'm too little to know, right? I understand," She giggled and said a quick bye before her footsteps dissipated as well.

The pain was beginning to subside and Sesshomaru started to stir. He heard the low, deep breaths of his brother nearby. He opened his eyes first, a surprising challenge, for the youkai was still weak. He wasn't as hot as before, but now he was a little cold. He looked over to Inuyasha. The hanyou was sound asleep, sitting in a chair next to him. The inuyoukai automatically felt bad. That couldn't be comfortable, but he didn't want to disturb his younger brother's peace. It was probably the first peace he had been blessed with since he and Sesshomaru had been united. Once again he knew he should leave, but he knew he couldn't. He wouldn't last five minutes without his brother. The sunlight was peeking through the sheer curtains of his familiar room. He knew that if he were to sweep the curtains aside, he would see his balcony and the beautiful garden beyond that. Inuyasha shuddered a little bit in his sleep. _Hm…I wonder what he's dreaming about…_Sesshomaru thought.

"No!" The hanyou suddenly shouted in his sleep. He whimpered a few more times before the words started making sense.

"Aniki…no…don't leave me…don't…die…" the words were quiet but Sesshomaru flinched at every ounce of pain in his voice. He reached out to stroke Inuyasha's hand, but instead of being comforted, the hanyou jumped.

"Naraku…bastard…I'll kill you…don't-Don't touch him! Stay away!" he was now growling furiously.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru tried to call out but his voice was weak and hoarse. The hanyou began a long streak of curses and growls.

"Inuyasha!" the youkai finally said loud enough to wake the younger inu. They gazed at each other for the longest time before either one said a word.

"Tell me about the dream, Inuyasha," was all sesshomaru had to say.

_Inuyasha's dream_

Inuyasha wanted to look away. He _should _look away. His brother lie there, being abused by Naraku. The spider harmed him in every way possible, making the hanyou furious.

"No!" he finally cried out. They both jerked their heads in his direction. Sesshomaru smiled weakly.

"Inu…" he whispered. There was blood everywhere and Inuyasha knew his brother wouldn't last long. The spider hanyou got off of him, but first took a wicked looking blade and stabbing the inuyoukai deep in the stomach. Even more blood spilled and Inuyasha rushed to his brother.

"Aniki…" the hanyou whispered as the elder's eyes rolled back in his head.

"No, don't leave me," he whimpered. "Don't die," the youkai smiled grimly.

"Are you kidding? He won't let me die…I'm his now…" Sesshomaru didn't sound right.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha cried out right before he was slammed into a wall. The spider smirked and went back to Sesshomaru.

"I'll kill you!" The hanyou roared. Naraku stroked the youkai's face.

"Don't touch him!" He cried and ran full speed at them.

_Present_

"I'm so sorry I'm giving you nightmares now," Sesshomaru's voice was soft. Inuyasha chuckled.

"It's not you, it's just 'cause I-" he cut himself off and blushed. This confused the older inu.

"Because you what?" Inuyasha hid behind his bangs. He muttered something that Sesshomaru didn't understand.

"What was that?" he asked and the hanyou took a deep breath before looking deep into the youkai's light gold eyes.

"I said I…I love you Sesshomaru," he said meekly. "I love you," he was more confident as he repeated himself. Sesshomaru blushed as he squeezed his brother's hand.

"I-I love you too, brother,"

**Yay! Thank you guys for bearing with me! Anyway, I recently found out I have dyslexia so if you see anything out of place, PM me! Gracias! (Or as I like to say, Grassy Ass) XD**


	5. Chapter 5: Scared

**Yay! I LOVE REVEIWS! BTW if you don't like guyXguy, Inucest, etc. then don't read!**

Now that they had exchanged their feelings, they felt better. The confusion that both of the brothers had felt was suddenly gone. Inuyasha caressed the elder's cheek, making the youkai smile. But that smile soon faltered.

"This isn't how I should be acting…I should hate to be touched…I shouldn't love you!" Sesshomaru was on the verge of hysterics.

"Sshh…" Inuyasha hushed. "Does that really matter anymore? We love each other, there's nothing we can do about it. And about the 'not wanting to be touched' bull shit, who cares? There isn't a book telling you that you have to act a certain way about being…being…er." He couldn't force himself to say the word.

"You can say it: raped," the youkai said softly. Inuyasha wanted so bad to relieve his brother's pain, but he didn't know how.

"What can I do, Aniki?" Sesshomaru contemplated that for a moment. Then, he knew what he wanted from his brother, the very person he swore to hate.

"Love me…forever Inuyasha," the hanyou looked deeply into the inuyoukai's eyes. He wanted the exact same thing.

"I will…forever…Just do the same for me please, Sesshomaru," the elder smiled.

"Of course…Forever,"

The poison had finally worn off about two days later, leaving the youkai refreshed. He was actually feeling like himself again. When he woke from a deep sleep, he noticed his younger brother sleeping next to him with his arm draped over Sesshomaru's waist protectively. The inuyoukai smiled and nestled into Inuyasha's chest. This felt like home to him now.

It seemed like he would fall back to sleep until he caught a scent. _The _scent…_his_ scent… Sesshomaru shot out of bed, startling Inuyasha in the process, and cowered against the wall. When Inuyasha was aware enough to realize what happened, he rushed to his brother.

"What!? What happened, Sesshomaru!?" He shook the youkai when he didn't answer.

"N…N…." he stammered for a minute, unable to say it.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha asked, making him flinch. The hanyou proceeded to hide his brother any way he could. _Fuck what can I do!? What can I do!? _He was panicking. He didn't know how to hide Sesshomaru and fight Naraku at the same time.

"Stay here," Inuyasha ordered. "If it makes you feel better, hide," he said over his shoulder as he ran toward the scent.

When he found the bastard, he was already surrounded by palace guards.

"You shall not pass!" one cried. The spider hanyou smirked and killed that one with a flick of his wrist. Inuyasha could tell the others were scared, but they hid it very well. Naraku's eyes locked with Inuyasha's and a very creepy smile crossed his face.

"I never thought that you would be the one to save my bitch, Inuyasha," he said mockingly. The inu growled.

"He's _mine!_" he snarled at the other hanyou. Suddenly, Naraku started to laugh.

"You of all people should know your place. How can he be yours when you haven't even _bedded _him?" Inuyasha blushed at that subject, but quickly shook himself out of it.

"I won't let you hurt him!" He roared and lunged at the spider.

"Why do you even care, Inuyasha?" he spoke easily while dodging Inuyasha's violent attacks. "He was nothing but cruel to you, why show him any kindness?" Inuyasha contemplated that for a second.

"He's changed! All because of what you did, but you know what?" He smirked at Naraku. "I like him the way he is!"

After hours of back and forth battling, Naraku finally ran away from the enraged inu. As soon as he knew that the dammed spider was far enough away, he rushed to Sesshomaru. The youkai looked awful. His eyes were red rimmed, his hair was frazzled, and he was trembling in a ball right where Inuyasha left him.

"He's gone, Aniki…it's alright now," he whispered to Sesshomaru and sat next to him. Slowly, the hanyou pulled his brother into his arms.

"Are you okay, Inu?" he asked in a very quiet voice. Inuyasha smiled and nodded. Then, Sesshomaru did something that he never would expect to happen twice.

The kiss was slow, hesitant, and then grew into the most passionate kiss either of the brothers had ever experienced in their lives. The feel of the other's lips on each of the inu's was maddening. They both wanted more-so much more- but they were too scared. Sesshomaru was scared of the memories haunting him. Inuyasha was scared of hurting Sesshomaru. Then, Sesshomaru found his confidence. He wanted to be with his brother, even if that meant facing the awful memories that would never leave him.

When they parted, each of them was breathing hard. They gazed into the other's amber eyes for a long while before Sesshomaru spoke.

"Make love to me Inuyasha,"

** I am so evil. Imma wait till next chapter for yaoi. Muhahaha! I still love yall; I'm just a tad bit OCD so starting on a clean chapter makes me more comfortable. **

Naraku paced around his room and grumbled to himself. Kagura waited at the door along with Kanna. They had been called in a while ago, but they were afraid to disturb their master in the mood he was in.

"Dammed hanyou thinks he can take my bitch…" he muttered. He glanced at his two 'sisters'.

"Kagura!" he snapped and she came forward. "I want you to find that little girl Sesshomaru always has around as well as that little miko that Inuyasha seems fond of," the dark haired woman nodded solemnly and left. He turned to Kanna next.

"Show me Sesshomaru," he said simply. The little girl lifted her mirror a little as the image became clear. Naraku roared at what he saw. The brothers were kissing and touching…

_ Mine! _Naraku's mind screamed. He raged around the room and found anything he could to break. The next things he heard sent him off the edge.

"Make love to me Inuyasha," his bitch was saying. _Damn you to hell Inuyasha! He's mine! Sesshomaru's my bitch!_

He gained some control when the image in the mirror faded. Kanna glanced up at her master.

"What will we do now, Master?" The spider hanyou smiled wickedly.

"First, we shall kidnap the two girls, then we will force them out by threatening the girls' lives," His smile grew. "Then we kill Inuyasha and take Sesshomaru back,"

**More reviews = happier me = better chapters = happier you! Simple ain't it? so review! I will work on my yaoi/ smut filled chapter ASAP! I love you guys! Sorry this chapter wasn't as long, I'm having issues right now with asshole ex-boyfriend.**


	6. Chapter 6: Mine

**Sorry about the wait, I've had some issues this week…But yay! New chapter! So, my aim is to have nothing but smut in this chapter, but let's see how it goes! Rated M for a reason! And to be honest I'm not good at yaoi quite yet (you can check out my one shot "I believe I love you" to see for yourselves…I mean that seriously. Look it up! Lol) so give me any pointers you can and I'll edit accordingly. **

"Make love to me, Inuyasha," the words still rang in the hanyou's ears. He was unsure, how would this effect Sesshomaru?

"I-I can't…I don't want to hurt you…" he whispered. The youkai chuckled.

"I want you, more than I've ever wanted anyone before," his voice was strong; he had no bit of reluctance showing on his beautiful face. He was sure of this. Inuyasha still hesitated though, making the youkai growl slightly.

"Kiss me," Sesshomaru whispered huskily. The hanyou became so filled with lust that he complied very willingly. The kiss started off where it had ended last, so passionate that the brothers could barely handle it. The youkai pulled the hanyou with him without knowing what he was doing. He just wanted him closer…_closer!_

They both tumbled down onto the bed when Inuyasha accidentally knocked Sesshomaru off his feet. They broke the kiss and laughed breathlessly. They both gazed at each other, both of them liking what they saw. Inuyasha was surprised at how much he liked the sight of his brother underneath him. Sesshomaru was lying with his hands limp above his head; his silver locks were sprawled all around his head and framed his face in slightly matted clumps. His face of course was beautiful, but now with his eyes half lidded, a faint blush on his cheeks and the lust practically dripping off his features, the hanyou could hardly resist.

Inuyasha kissed his brother again fiercely, tugging desperately at the youkai's clothing. Sesshomaru faintly even remembered having clothes on at the moment, every touch seemed to burn through the light fabric. The younger's other hand that was not busy with his elder's kimono, was roaming his brother's body. The youkai moaned quietly, yet another first for him. Now he himself was struggling to remove his kimono. First went the haori, and Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at his brother's body.

He had the most perfect chest the hanyou had ever seen. The scars from his awful ordeal only made it more attractive to Inuyasha. He was at least two shades paler than his brother, which seemed to make them fit more perfectly. Light, dark-the two opposites that cannot live without the other. Perfect.

Now Inuyasha was even hungrier than before. He kissed Sesshomaru down is neck to his rosebud colored nipples. The youkai gasped when the hanyou enclosed one in his mouth and began to suck. The moans of pleasure coming from his brother only made Inuyasha's body heat up even more than before. He let go, earning a whimper from the youkai, and greedily claimed Sesshomaru's lips once more.

Now Sesshomaru was the one tugging on Inuyasha's clothes. _Although they may look good on him, they need to come off…_the youkai almost smiled at his inner musings. They were both clumsy when removing the remainders of the other's clothing. Although they didn't show it, they were both very nervous. This would be Inuyasha's first time and despite the fact it won't be Sesshomaru's first time, he would finally be with someone he truly cared about.

Then Sesshomaru did something that almost made Inuyasha burst out into laughter. As he surveyed the hanyou's body after his clothing was completely gone, his flawless face turned blood red. He had never even in his wildest dreams _ever _thought he'd see his younger brother completely naked, and on top of him for that matter.

To hold in his laughter, Inuyasha kissed and nipped down the youkai's neck, leaving little red marks in some places and earning quiet moans from his elder. When his lips hit the space in between Sesshomaru's neck and shoulder, he froze in shock. The hanyou felt his brother's pulse so strong on his mouth, heard it so loud in his ears. His eyes unfocused as his mind exploded in a million thoughts and images.

He saw his father first of all, and his brain felt like crying. _Oh, no…this is definitely not what he expected for his sons…he'd disapprove of this…_he was thinking. Then, Inu-no-Tashio had a look of…pride? Inuyasha didn't understand this one bit. _Make him yours…_an unfamiliar voice sounded in his mind. _You two need each other…it would only take one bite, Inuyasha…_

When his eyes focused again to the present, not a second had past. Sesshomaru was still breathing hard under him and moaning quietly. He took this chance; he let his instincts take over him. He bit down on the spot where his pulse had intoxicated him.

Pain. More pain; it seemed that pain was always plaguing him in some way. It felt like his veins were on fire, but Inuyasha wouldn't let go. Sesshomaru cried out, hoping to reach his brother. Then, as it came, the pain was suddenly gone. What replaced it was his heart swelling in love and desire. _Mine…_it seemed like Inuyasha's voice was in his head. The powerful and protective word rang in his ears. He would always be Inuyasha's, and Inuyasha would always be his. They would always have each other, and that made him happier than anything else in the world.

They gazed at each other for a moment after Inuyasha raised his head. Their hearts seemed to beat as one now, and they were both taking it in.

"K-kiss me…my-my…mate..," Inuyasha stuttered. Sesshomaru chuckled quietly and leaned up to press his lips to his younger's. The taste of his own blood on the hanyou's lips was maddening; all he wanted was more of Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru was hesitant in his actions, not wanting to alarm or possibly anger his mate. He reached to stroke Inuyasha's hardened cock. In response, the hanyou made a positively adorable whining sound and leaned into his brother's hand. Sesshomaru slowly pumped the rock hard member until Inuyasha made a loud growling sound, frightening him.

"I-Inu…?" the youkai whispered meekly and removed his hand. Inuyasha smiled slightly and stroked his mate's cheek.

"Sorry about that," his eyes darkened suddenly with lust. "I-I must have you!" He pressed closer to his older brother and kissed him fiercely. The youkai moaned loudly when he realized how much he needed Inuyasha. Inuyasha parted only long enough to soak his fingers in his own saliva. When their tongues danced together, Inuyasha gently pushed one digit in Sesshomaru's tight entrance.

Sesshomaru was reminded once again of his awful memories, and he cried out in pain. Then, after a moment of burning agony, he realized that the memories were not crushing him. They were there, of course, but no longer did they sicken him with their presence.

Inuyasha's kiss quieted his cries until the pain was replaced with faint pleasure. The hanyou added one more finger, then another. When he felt his brother was finally ready, he positioned himself and looked deeply into matching amber eyes.

"A-are you-you ready?" he asked breathlessly. Sesshomaru could tell Inuyasha was nervous, as was he, and he half smiled.

"I'm ready for you," _Although, _he thought. _I do worry if you will fit…_

He looked at his brother's large member for the first real time. It was pretty huge, almost the same size as his. While he was thinking this, Inuyasha made his move. He pushed himself into the tight entrance, earning screams of pain from the demon lord. He did his best to comfort his brother as he adjusted, and when he felt it was alright he slowly pumped in and out.

Sesshomaru moaned in complete bliss. He threw his head back and held Inuyasha tighter to him. He wrapped his long legs around the hanyou's waist, allowing him better access. Then, Inuyasha hit the spot. Sesshomaru screamed out in pleasure, startling Inuyasha for a moment before he hit it again. The moans that were coming from Sesshomaru were now louder than ever.

"Faster…" the demon lord groaned occasionally. "Harder Inuyasha…ugh…" the hanyou complied with every one of his mate's requests. They fit perfectly together.

Soon, Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru tighten around him and knew he wouldn't last much longer. The hanyou grabbed hold of his brother's weeping cock and pumped it in time with his thrust. They both moaned in unison and Sesshomaru cried out once more before spilling himself all over Inuyasha's hand.

"Inuyasha!" the hanyou felt his own orgasm coming as he said his name, and when Sesshomaru clenched once more around him, he too spilled his seed inside of the demon.

They both collapsed onto the bed together, still kissing and touching. Inuyasha finally got the courage to ask Sesshomaru about the bite.

"What happened when I bit you?" the youkai chuckled.

"You marked me Inuyasha, I'm yours," Inuyasha grinned from ear to ear. He kissed his brother once more before feeling suddenly drowsy.

"I love you, my beautiful mate," Sesshomaru whispered and snuggled into the hanyou's chest. He put his arm around the demon lord as he pulled the blanket around their naked forms.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru. I'll never let you go…ever…" he babbled before drifting off to sleep/


	7. Chapter 7: Family

**Sorry about chapters 5 and 6 being late. I tried to make it up to you by having this chapter full of sweet moments, some action, DRAMA, and a little bit of humor! Au Revoir! **

The brothers were torn from their peaceful sleep when a scream rang in their ears. They shot up out of bed and looked around wildly. Sesshomaru knew the scream belonged to little Rin, and he panicked when he even thought of trying to put clothes on.

"Come on, Sesshomaru! You have pants on, let's go!" Inuyasha was yelling at him. _Ohhh…_the demon lord thought stupidly to himself and rushed to Rin's room down the hall.

When they reached her room, the first thing they saw was the wind sorceress. Kagura was trying to quiet the little girl. Sesshomaru was furious. He pulled her off of Rin and threw her against the wall. She hit it hard and crumpled onto the floor. Inuyasha noticed that she had tears in her eyes and she didn't even try to fight.

"What the hell do you want Kagura?! Why the fuck were you trying to take Rin!?" he snarled at her.

"Do you truly believe I _like _harming a little girl, Inuyasha? Naraku has something wicked planned for you. I can tell him that I failed in this endeavor, but he will kill you Inuyasha. He is determined," and with that, she was gone. Inuyasha didn't understand what was behind her sudden mercifulness, why had she ruined Naraku's plan?

He turned his attention back to Sesshomaru. He was shocked and pleased at what he saw. Sesshomaru had the small girl pressed against him in the most protective and…_fatherly_ way. She was fast asleep in his arms, but she was still clutching onto him for dear life. He had tearstains on his cheeks, but he was smiling slightly.

"I want one…," he whispered. Inuyasha only vaguely knew what he meant, but he didn't understand how that was possible. They were two guys for crying out loud!

"Is it possible, love?" Inuyasha was very doubtful. Sesshomaru nodded.

"There are no more fertile inuyoukai women…it has to be. It hasn't happened in hundreds of years, but in times like this inu men are known to get pregnant. I want a baby, Inu," they smiled at each other and Inuyasha nodded. They forgot their worries for the moment, and only imagined what a family would be like…

They tried and tried, but they both began to lose hope. Inuyasha would frequently wake up at night to Sesshomaru's quiet sobs. He would hold his mate close and tell him that they would try again.

One morning, Inuyasha woke to an empty bed. At first he panicked.

"Sesshomaru!?" he called out. He heard a reply so quiet that it was barely audible. Then he noticed that the balcony door was open. He rushed outside to see his mate leaning weakly on the rail. He was very pale and he looked very shaky. Inuyasha rushed to him and held him up by wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Are you alright?" the youkai nodded, but his face was calculating.

"How long has it been since you marked me?" Inuyasha thought about it for a moment, blushed at the memory, and looked Sesshomaru square in the face.

"Three months. Why?" Sesshomaru's smile could have lit up the entire universe.

"I should see the medicine woman again!" Inuyasha sighed and held the youkai close. He whispered gentle words into his ear.

"Don't get your hopes up again, Aniki," he knew how these things worked. Sesshomaru would get really excited and then be let down again. This happened on an almost weekly basis now.

Sesshomaru requested that Inuyasha not accompany him this time. The hanyou was fine with this. He was glad he wouldn't have to see the broken look on his mate's face when he discovered it wasn't happenings. He played with Rin instead. The two had grown very close these past months. Inuyasha was beginning to think of her as a little sister. She was ecstatic about something that Inuyasha was not sure of. When he asked the little girl pulled out two boxes. One was red, the other purple.

"They're for you and Lord Sesshomaru. I had some help making them, but they're really cool!" she was practically vibrating with happiness. "Wait till I can see both of you to open them, okay!?" Inuyasha nodded and laughed. He secretly did wonder how Sesshomaru was though. Would he take it okay without him around?

Then, as if his worries had summoned him, Sesshomaru burst into Rin's room. Inuyasha looked up at him from his sitting place on the floor, stunned. The youkai didn't look upset…just anxious.

"Inuyasha!" he cried and embraced his mate tightly. He could feel the youkai's tears soaking his shoulder and he knew Sesshomaru had been wrong…again.

"I'm sorry…We'll try-!" Sesshomaru silenced his brother with a kiss.

"I'm pregnant!" were the strangest, yet some of the best words Inuyasha ever heard come from his brother's mouth.

Sesshomaru's pregnancy was one of the most frightening things Inuyasha ever had to go through. He worried so much for his mate's health. The youkai was sick almost every morning, he would run a fever some nights before he fell asleep, and he was always tired.

"Pregnancies for male demons are different, Inuyasha," the medicine woman, Renge, said one day. "Lucky you have me. Both of my parents are male-and I have three little brothers!" Inuyasha was comforted to have her around. He was afraid if he didn't have her, he would go insane. Not long after Sesshomaru discovered he was pregnant, they opened the gifts from Rin. They were perfectly made dolls of both of the brothers.

"To keep your baby company when she sleeps," she explained later. How she saw this coming, neither Inuyasha nor Sesshomaru had any idea.

One day, while Sesshomaru was eating just about everything in sight, _he _came once again. This time, he wasn't playing games with Inuyasha. When the hanyou had gone to see what the bastard wanted, he was surprised at the amount of animosity toward him.

"You took what was mine…now you must pay!" the spider roared. Every attack against Inuyasha was so accurate that he couldn't dodge. He was forced to his knees as he grew weak from the loss of blood. Naraku hovered over him.

"Mine"

Sesshomaru felt every blow as if it were directed at him. He knew Inuyasha was in trouble, but he didn't know what to do. What _can_ he do? In his delicate condition, he couldn't fight and besides, he was still too afraid to face Naraku.

But he knew he wouldn't be able to live without Inuyasha, so if he was going to die, then Sesshomaru would go with him. Despite Renge's and everyone else's attempts to stop him, Sesshomaru bolted out the door after Inuyasha.

_It's all over…I can't win…_Inuyasha thought as white spots danced in his vision. He only hoped Sesshomaru could live without him…their pups needed him...

A cold blade was all it would take. One more blow and Inuyasha would be gone forever. One more blow…

Then, Inuyasha heard a voice that made his blood run cold, his heard stutter painfully and his wounded body flinch. _No! Sesshomaru!_

"Stop it!" Inuyasha heard the sounds of his poison whip repediately striking the spider hanyou. He knew it would all be his fault if Sesshomaru died…he…had…to…get…up!

Inuyasha struggled to get to his feet. He looked straight into the horrified eyes of his mate, hen back to Naraku. He led a shaky hand to Tetseiga. He would strike him one more time, then Inuyasha would fall…he would die protecting Sesshomaru. He would love his brother to the very end. Before he could use the remainder of his energy to attack Naraku, an arrow was shot. It hit the spider hanyou, tearing his attention away from his brothers. Inuyasha looked up only to see Kilala, and on her: Kagome and Sango. Miroku was riding on Shippo's little balloon and he noticed something out of place in this little reunion. Koga was rushing to them next to a wolf demon female.

The she-wolf was unfamiliar to Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru recognized her. She had the exact face to little Etsumi…Naraku's daughter. Sesshomaru wanted to cry at that moment. He had found another soul that had been wounded the way he had, and he knew now he was safe. Naraku was outnumbered and, like the coward he is, he ran away.

**Hoped you liked it! took me forever! I love you guys so much! Keep reading and review as much as you can! Just saying, I ****LOVE**** reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8-Friends

**So, I haven't really gotten any flames for this yet (Which is AMAZING) but for those of you who give flames, let me remind you that these stories are a like a person's baby, and you wouldn't like it if your child was insulted, would you?**

Sesshomaru stayed by Inuyasha's side as he healed. He had invited his younger brother's friends to stay for as long as they liked, but he didn't explain to them what was going on. To be honest, he was actually terrified of the miko. He had seen Kagome jealous, and he didn't want that rage pointed toward him. Silly as it was, it did make a lot of sense after Sesshomaru thought more about it.

One night, Etsumi's mother gracefully entered the room. She smiled warmly at the youkai and sat next to him. They were silent for a long time. Sesshomaru wondered if she already knew of her daughter's fate. Finally, she broke the silence.

"I don't believe we formally met," she started out in a delicate voice. The sound of it didn't match her rugged appearance, but he ignored it. "My name is Ai. You must have met my daughter when Naraku held you captive…such a sweet little girl she was…" she sniffed. Sesshomaru's eyes widened.

"You know!?" he blurted out. She chuckled darkly. She pulled a small piece of paper from her breast. *****

"Yes, I do. Inuyasha here brought it to me a couple months ago. Well, not me but to Koga. He said that he recognized her scent as belonging to an ookami, so he brought it to the only wolf he knew," Sesshomaru couldn't believe it. When had he ever told his mate about Etsumi? Those memories were so far away from him, it's like he lost the part of his life before he and Inuyasha were forever bonded.

"You were a brother to my daughter in those final days, it seems. I will forever be in your debt for making her happy until the end," she paused for a moment, thinking. "I am aware of what Etsumi's father did to you…" her face darkened slightly.

"Yes, but that doesn't matter anymore. I am safe now with my mate…" Sesshomaru tried to reassure her, but she went on.

"What he did to you is very similar to what he did to me…Would you like to hear my tale?" Sesshomaru knew she wasn't asking him that to sate his own curiosity, he knew she probably needed to connect with another wounded soul.

Ai's tale was almost as gruesome as Sesshomaru's. Even though he only held her for one day, he raped her repeatedly throughout that day. They bonded together through their experiences, and talked every day until Inuyasha woke up. When he woke up, he all but yelled at Sesshomaru for coming after him.

"I wasn't going to sit and do nothing, Inuyasha!" He snapped at the hanyou. Inuyasha sighed.

"I know, but what if something would have happened to you? You have a baby to think of now. You have to be careful…" Sesshomaru gave up in arguing and held his mate close.

"I never want to almost lose you like that again," he whispered, and their fight was over as soon as it started.

The next day, they decided to explain to their friends what was going on. They all gathered in a living room of sorts with Koga on a big chair, Inuyasha's group of friends situated on a huge couch and Ai in the floor. Of course, Ai already knew what was going on.

"Is everything alright Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, eyeing Sesshomaru suspiciously. Inuyasha groaned.

"Everything is fine Kagome. Please stop looking at my ma-I mean, my brother like that?" Kagome blushed guiltily. No one caught Inuyasha's slip up…at least he thought until Sango spoke up.

"What were you going to call Sesshomaru? You can tell us, Inuyasha," The hanyou took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"My mate. Sesshomaru is my mate," he heard three distinct gasps. Kagome's sickened gasp, Sango's soft, polite gasp, and Miroku's shocked gasp. Kagome shot up out of her spot ad got in Inuyasha's face.

"What do you mean 'mate'!? You are _brothers!_ What kind of sick joke are you trying to pull!?" She screamed. Ai and Koga were suddenly behind her, restraining her.

"Does it matter if we are bothers? We love each other, Inuyasha chose me to live forever with him, just as I chose to live forever with him," Sesshomaru said as calmly as he could, even though he felt like crying.

"Shut the fuck up, you disgusting pervert! How dare you corrupt Inuyasha into thinking you love him! You are nothing but an arrogant, self absorbed bastard!" That hurt. Sesshomaru, who was standing tall next to Inuyasha, crumpled to the ground. He couldn't take that amount of insult from the girl, especially since his emotions were messed up enough already. Sesshomaru started to sob brokenly, shocking everyone but Inuyasha and Ai, who were now dangerously angry at the human.

Ai stepped in front of Kagome and slapped her hard across the face. Inuyasha kneeled down to comfort his mate and all of Inuyasha's friends glared at the miko.

"That was cold Kagome," Sango said coldly. Miroku nodded.

"Yes, we are Inuyasha's companions. We should support any decision that he makes. It may seem strange and sick to you, but many demons mate with relatives. It doesn't matter what sex that relative may be," Kagome snorted.

"What is the point of those two mating anyway!? They can't have children!" Sesshomaru growled and shot up off the ground. That little comment struck a nerve.

"I beg to differ, little wench! I am bearing Inuyasha's pup as we speak!" Everyone was again shocked into silence. Even Ai, who didn't know this bit of information.

"Sesshomaru is speaking the truth, so anyone who disapproves can get out of our home!" Inuyasha said calmly. Kagome glared at Inuyasha before turning away from him.

"Come on, guys. Let's go," she was half way out of the door before she noticed no one was following her. Tears welled in her eyes, but she didn't say anything. She left with the little dignity she had left.

Soon, Sesshomaru was beginning to show more and more each day. He was now six months into his pregnancy, and he already looked nine months along. Everyone, but Kagome, had stayed at the palace with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. They said that friends didn't abandon each other. This was a very good thing though. Now, Rin had Shippo to play with so she wouldn't be alone, Sesshomaru had Ai to talk to all the time, Inuyasha had Koga and Miroku to goof around with, and they all had Sango and Ai to help out when it came time for the pup to be born.

One day, their happy streak was shattered. Naraku reared his ugly head in once again. He came to the palace, unexpected. They had no time to hide Sesshomaru, so now he was standing front and center with the evidence of the baby.

At first, Naraku was amused, then he got angry.

"Damn you, Inuyasha for tainting my bitch! I'll kill you!" Inuyasha fought him as Miroku and Koga covered his back. Sango and Ai stayed with Sesshomaru, protecting him. Suddenly, Inuyasha was hit. Hard. He went flying straight toward Sesshomaru. Sango and Ai stood in front of him, trying to protect the youkai, but they failed. The last thing Sesshomaru could turn and try to protect his pups.

The rest of them swarmed Naraku in a furious frenzy. He disappeared with an accomplished grin on his face.

**OMG! What will happen to our lovely brothers and their baby!? Find out next chapter. Oh, and if I don't get a lot of awesome reviews from you guys, I may not feel like putting the next chapter out…MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I know, I'm a psycho bitch. XP**


	9. Chapter 9: Visions

Inuyasha was paralyzed. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think. The pain engulfed him like a flame. It tore at his insides and charred him alive. He was so delirious, that he couldn't even make out the shouting voices all around him. It was all just a loud buzz. Then, hands that were significantly cooler than the fire burning him pulled him up and laid him on flat ground. Those same hands shook him gently. Or was it gently? Hell if Inuyasha knew at this point. He was so numb to the outside world due to the fire within him.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open when someone touched him. It was Koga, who stared at him with worried eyes. He understood why everyone would be worried about him, he was with child and Inuyasha had just knocked him on his side and landed on top of him. _Inuyasha…_he glanced at his mate and gasped. The poor hanyou was writhing in agony on the ground. Koga stopped him when he tried to go to his mate.

"You okay, Sesshomaru?" actually, he hadn't thought of that. Was his pup alright!? He sat back down on the ground and pressed both hands to his large stomach. He refused to panic; he refused to give up any hope. This baby _will _be fine. He instantly felt better as a small little nudge came, and then another.

Then he rushed to Inuyasha. He placed a hand on his mate's forehead and shuddered at the heat radiating off of him. Naraku had poisoned him. The hanyou was kicking and whimpering, almost like he was caught in a bad dream. Sesshomaru looked to Miroku, who he expected had a general knowledge of illnesses.

"Have you seen anything like this, monk?" the dark haired human examined Inuyasha for a moment, then lost himself in thought. Every second the monk was silent made Sesshomaru more and more anxious. To calm himself, he tried wiping some of the blood away from the scratches on his face. The red liquid tingled on his fingers, which was odd, and seemed to disappear into his skin. The monk gasped and Sesshomaru glanced sharply at him. Miroku stared at him horrified.

"That can't be…Sesshomaru! Don't touch him! That poison causes a vision that you may not escape from!" _too late…_thought the youkai as he started to get dizzy. Koga seemed to be stumbling around too, which means he must have touched he infected hanyou. Sesshomaru looked Miroku in the eyes.

"Get Renge," were the last things he said before fainting on top of his mate.

_Inuyasha's vision_

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing. He was at a base camp with all of his friends, Kagome too. Everyone seemed so normal, like nothing had happened. Did they forget that Inuyasha was mated with Sesshomaru and they were having pups?

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" Shippo asked innocently. The hanyou glared at him and stared incredulously at everyone.

"What's going on here!?" He cried out, startling everyone. Kagome looked him in the eyes.

"What's wrong Inuyasha? What do you mean?" Inuyasha snarled at her.

"Where's Sesshomaru!?" he growled at her. She looked even more perplexed. Sango came to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you mean? Your brother's dead, Inuyasha. Don't you remember? You killed him,"

_Sesshomaru's Vision_

Over and over. Naraku continued raping him over and over again. Did the spider hanyou have any humanity for the pups he carried? Wait, his stomach felt empty. He cried out in an agony that wasn't caused by any physical force. His heart was being torn into shreds.

"Where are they!?" he snarled, despite the physical and emotional agony. Naraku chuckled. Then he heard a distinct cry, then another.

"Papa!" the sobbing voices pulled at his heart. He saw not one child, but two. One was sobbing incoherently on the ground and the other was standing in a protective stance in front of her brother. They were both so beautiful, yet they were covered in little cuts and bruises.

"You bastard! I'll kill you!" Naraku straight out laughed this time. He had the cockiest yet most evil grin on his face now.

"Oh, like your mate said he would kill me?" Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He refused to lose hope until the next words pierced his heart.

"He's dead, Sesshomaru. Just as your children will be if you don't behave like a good little bitch,"

_Present_

Renge rolled her eyes at the three poisoned boys. Had they really let themselves get weak enough to fall for that stupid spell, or were they just overdramatic. And she also couldn't believe how misguided the monk had been in judging their situation. _Pitiful…_she thought to herself. He took the bucket of cold water (such an amazing antidote it is) and splashed all three men with it. Inuyasha and Koga snapped up immediately, but Sesshomaru stayed down, although he was conscious. He looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes and started to cry,

"We have to destroy Naraku before the pups are born…" he whispered. Inuyasha nodded, but looked confused.

"You said pups…as in plural? Oh, don't tell me…" He smacked himself in the forehead.

"Twins…I just know it, Inu,"

Things seemed to calm down in the next week. They were all discussing battle plans during the day, but at night Inuyasha was beginning to notice something off. It started the night after the petty fight between Inuyasha and Naraku. Sesshomaru had started kissing his mate like his life depended on it, and he just got hornier from there.

"Sesshomaru…ugh…stop…" Inuyasha tried stopping his brother. He was trailing kissed down the hanyou's stomach and he smirked up at him.

"Do you really want me to?" he asked before continuing.

"It's…ah…it's not fair…nnn…to you…" Inuyasha was panting now. He needed what Sesshomaru was trying to give, but he was refusing to take it. The youkai rolled his eyes as he fiddled with Inuyasha's pants.

"You can make it up to me after the pups are born," once he got Inuyasha's pants off, he kissed the tip of his brother's hardening member. The hanyou moaned and placed a hand on Sesshomaru's head. The youkai paused for only a moment before engulfing his member in his mouth. He moved his head up and down at a steady pace while swirling his tongue around the hardened cock. Inuyasha moaned in complete ecstasy and he knew if he kept watching the erotic scene in front of him, he wouldn't last long. He finally lost it when Sesshomaru gently scraped his fang against the sensitive skin. He came all inside of Sesshomaru's mouth who swallowed greedily.

The youkai came and laid next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha, still panting, kissed his mate deeply.

"I love you,"

**YAY! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! ^.^**


	10. Chapter 10: Game Over

Inuyasha was beginning to notice something different about his mate that he just couldn't put a finger on what it was. He sure as hell seemed much more feminine, which was no surprise, but there was…something else…

Inuyasha didn't want to ask though because he didn't know what he would be asking for. One day, Koga came to him, claiming that they had finally finished the battle plan against Naraku. Sesshomaru didn't want his mate to leave without him, but he knew it had to be done. He was eight months along now, and he wouldn't bring his pups into the world with the spider still breathing.

They all stood at the door as they prepared to say goodbye. None of them knew who would come back, but they refused to think like that. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked into each other's eyes for the longest time. No matter how much he wanted to, the youkai wouldn't let Inuyasha see him cry. The hanyou held on tightly to his mate's hands.

"Come back, Inuyasha," he said this almost as an order. Inuyasha smiled slightly.

"I will Sesshomaru, I promise. I love you," They kissed passionately for a moment before someone tugged at Inuyasha's sleeve. He looked down to see Rin holding Shippo, who they were forcing to stay. He knelt down next to the two kids.

"Be careful, Inu," Rin whispered. The hanyou smiled and winked at the little girl before leaving. He didn't look back at Sesshomaru, afraid that he wouldn't be able to leave.

When Inuyasha was safely over the hill, Sesshomaru burst into tears.

Sesshomaru had hidden it from Inuyasha, afraid he would worry more than ha already was, but the youkai was changing. In order to birth his pups, he had to grow a certain appendage. The process of said growing was very painful and kept Sesshomaru in bed a lot, but he didn't want to worry Inu. Now was one of those times he needed to lie in bed. The birthing canal that had been forming these past months was a pain, but Sesshomaru knew it would go away after the pups were born. If he were to get pregnant again, it wouldn't hurt as much.

Now the youkai stared out the window. Renge watched him anxiously, but didn't say a word. She knew her lord was worried for his mate. He wasn't the only one. Shippo worried for all of his friends, especially Kilala whom he was closest to. He loved the cat demon to death and would hate if something were to happen to her. Rin worried for Inuyasha, who had become an older brother to her. She also knew Sesshomaru would never live without his mate. Sometimes, the girl was too smart for her own good.

(With Inu)

Inuyasha tracked Naraku to a large clearing in the woods, where he stood as if he expected them. He turned to the little army and smirked. He had none of his incarnations with him, and no one-especially Sango- trusted it.

"So, finally come for me? How is my bitch holding up after losing his bastard pups?" he chuckled. _So, the idiot thinks he killed our pups…fool._ Inuyasha thought to himself. Everyone was still for a moment, not sure who would start the battle to end all. It was Inuyasha, who drew his blade and roared loudly. He used the wind scar as his first attack. Koga grinned at his foolish friend and joined next, going for the spider with his claws. Sango and Miroku held hands as they drew their weapons. Ai hesitated for a moment, unsure about attacking someone she had feared for so long. Then, she remembered her daughter. The little girl that she had loved with all her life, stolen from her. This enraged her. She drew her bow from her back and shot with deadly precision.

It felt like days that they were fighting the cursed hanyou. No one had been injured too greatly, except for Miroku who had been hit pretty hard. He now struggled to get up from the ground. They could see Naraku weakening, and they tried even harder to finally defeat him. Inuyasha and Koga fought side by side, a strange sight for everyone. They were working together when they were both slammed into the ground. Sango was ready to collapse from exhaustion, but she continued to fight. Their defense was weakening, just as Naraku was. They were _so_ close.

Just when they though the battle was lost, Ai did something that shocked everyone. She kneeled down and clasped her hands together. She started to chant and the air seemed to shimmer around her.

"Oh spirits of the underworld, hear me! All the souls that this wreched man has taken from this earth, Arise! Come join us in his final fight and find peace! Come destroy the man who destroyed you!" All around Ai, it was snowing. Not that icy, cold stuff, but beautiful white orbs. They realized that each orb was the spirit of a person Naraku had killed. Only few of them seemed to take any shape as they ghosted to Naraku. The spider hanyou looked terrified and he tried to flee, but was unable. The white orbs engulfed him, and with one final combined blow from Inuyasha and his friends, he was reduced to ash. Naraku was finally dead.

The orbs began to disappear, but a few stayed. Sango was in tears as she looked into the eyes of her father. The spirit embraced her lovingly.

"I am so proud of you, daughter. I will forever live on in you," he said to her before glancing over to Miroku. "Do not let this one get away, stubborn girl. I promise you can tame him," Everyone in hearing range laughed.

Miroku shook hands with both his father and grandfather. His hand was finally free of the wind tunnel.

"In my heart, I knew it would be you to break the curse. Thank you, my son,"

Inuyasha looked at Kikyo impassively. Now that he was freed of her bond, he no longer felt pain for her.

"I am so sorry, Inuyasha. For everything. I am glad that you are happy," she was the first to disappear.

Koga was knelt to the ground surrounded by shimmering wolves. They were his lost comrades' true spirits. He held one of them in a very brotherly manner. None of the spirit animals spoke.

Finally, Ai was still knelt down when she felt a tug on her fur pelt. She looked up into her own eyes, the eyes of her daughter. Ai held her tightly, and Etsumi embraced her back.

"I miss you so much, baby," the wolf demon woman sobbed. The little girl stroked her mother's hair.

"I miss you too, momma, but I'm okay now. I have another family taking care of me until we meet again," She glanced back and Inuyasha gasped. There stood his father and mother, beckoning for little Etsumi. Inuyasha went to his mother hesitantly. How would they react to him being mated with Sesshomaru?

Izayoi turned to her son and smiled. She held her arms out for him just like she had when he was a child. He ran into her arms.

"Oh, how proud I am of you, Inuyasha," She whispered. Inuyasha lowered his head.

"You aren't disappointed or discusted in me, mother?" she looked at him, concerned. Inuyasha's father startled him with his booming laugh.

"Of course we aren't, Inuyasha! you did what was right for you and the tribe. You found love, it doesn't matter who it is. I will always be proud of you, my son. Let Sesshomaru know how proud I am of you both," he smiled at his youngest son. All of the spirits came together.

"I love you," was the last thing Inuyasha heard his mother say.

**Yay! Ch. 9! Rate and review. Me loves REVEIWS!**

_(Chapter 9 epilouge)_

Sesshomaru laid in his bed, struggling to go to sleep. He was so worried about Inuyasha that it was difficult. He felt a sharp pain through his abdomen. He cringed and stroked his huge belly. He wasn't sure what that pain was, but it was gone now. Suddenly, the pain came back with a vengeance and the youkai cried out. He felt a warm liquid come from him, almost reminding him of blood. _Oh no…_he thought before more pain came. He screamed right as Renge rushed into his room. She yanked the blankets off of him and gasped.

"What's…what's happening!?" Sesshomaru panted. Renge was preparing for _something _but Sesshomaru had no idea what. Then, it hit him.

"The pups are coming!"


	11. Chapter 11: Love

Sesshomaru was terrified. He had no clue what to do to bring his pups into the world. Renge soothed him with instructions while she prepared for the pups' arrival. She had prepared herself mentally for this, now she had to do the same for her master, her savior, her friend.

"More than likely, Sesshomaru, it will be a couple hours of labor until the babies will be ready. I need you to stay calm and rational, do you think you can manage that?" the youkai nodded, taking mental notes. The healer winced as Sesshomaru let out a cry of pain.

"This will not get much worse until the child is ready," Sesshomaru nodded and scowled at his friend.

"Child_ren_," he emphasized. The woman rolled her eyes. Sesshomaru looked out his window, wishing his mate would arrive soon. He refused to even think of the possibility of Inuyasha not coming home.

(With Inu)

Inuyasha stood with his friends, still anxious as they rejoiced. Miroku asked Sango to bear his children, which she agreed. They kissed passionately. Koga went to Ai and held the sobbing woman gently. He looked straight into her eyes.

"I won't ever leave you," he whispered. She looked up, shocked. He smiled. "I'll follow you to the ends of the earth if I have to, woman. You ain't gettin' rid of me!" Ai laughed breathlessly and blushed deeply as Koga kissed her. Inuyasha didn't want to be rude, but he snapped then out of their little Love Fest very quickly.

"Okay, first off, if I hear any of you fucking each other at night, you sleep outside. Secondly, I NEED TO GET HOME TO SESSHOMARU!" he had a nagging feeling in his heart and that made him worry for his mate. They all seemed to blush instantly as they came to flank the hanyou. From there, they set off at full speed to reach the palace.

(With Sessh)

Sesshomaru howled in pain as he felt even worse pulls at the foreign place in his body. He felt like his entire body was being ripped in half. Renge stroked his forehead and held his hand between momentarily checking on him. Sesshomaru needed his mate there, he needed Inuyasha to comfort him. He needed to know his mate was alright. Renge got up swiftly to check on him. When she looked under the blanket, she gasped.

"Sesshomaru get ready, I can see him. Push when I say," she ordered and prepared herself as well. Sesshomaru did as he was told and almost passed out at the agony tearing him in two.

"Good, keep it up!" She gasped, scaring the hell out of Sesshomaru.

"Wh-what!?" Renge had tears in her eyes. _No…something's wrong! NO!_ when he was almost ready to cry, she spoke.

"He's so beautiful…" she whispered and wiped at something Sesshomaru could not see. When it was fully cleaned, she held him up to Sesshomaru. The little boy was almost a spitting image of Inuyasha. Soft white ears poked up from his thick silver hair and when he finally calmed his blinking eyes, he saw that the two orbs were the darker shade of gold that also belonged to Inuyasha. The only features Sesshomaru had in the boy were that his features were slightly more elegant, and that he was very calm for a newborn. He didn't cry, just looked around with curious eyes.

The pain hit Sesshomaru again and Renge withdrew the child. She placed the calm pup in a tiny basket on the floor next to them. Just as Sesshomaru was about to deliver the second, Inuyasha burst into the room. He ran to Sesshomaru, not looking at the carnage or even noticing the silent child. He held his mate's hand as the second child came.

"I'm…so…glad…you…are safe," Sesshomaru whispered in between pained gasps. Inuyasha smiled and was ready to say something when he was cut off by a high pitched wail. Renge shushed the bundle in her arms as she tried, almost unsuccessfully, to wipe it down. Inuyasha craned to see, but wouldn't leave his mate. When Renge got it clean enough, the bundle was handed to Inuyasha. The hanyou cradled the little girl in his arms and just stared. She had to be the most beautiful child he had ever seen. She looked almost exactly like Sesshomaru. Her curly silver hair was plastered to her head and her face was twisted in irritation. Other than the Inuyasha-type expression, her features practically mirrored Sesshomaru's in a very feminine way. Her stripes were less pronounced and her crescent moon was smaller, but her eyes belonged to Inuyasha's mate.

Inuyasha heard another cry and looked around wildly. Renge held up another child, a boy.

"Your son," she explained. He handed their daughter to Sesshomaru and he noticed that her irritation vanished as he held her. Inuyasha stared at his mirror image and smiled. Shockingly enough, the little boy smiled back.

Renge finished cleaning and made Sesshomaru somewhat presentable before their friends piled in the room. They gasped in shock and awe at the twins' beauty. They were both intoxicating creatures.

"What do you want to name them?" Koga asked. Inuyasha thought of it for a moment when Sesshomaru knew almost immediately.

"Our daughter should be named Kanari, since she's so pretty," Inuyasha smiled at his mate and thought for a moment.

"Our son should be named Sacomaru. I don't know what it means, but it fits him perfectly," everyone laughed. It seemed that life was finally getting better for them. They all had people they love by their sides and had friends who would cover their backs forever. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru will be forever together, happy with only their son and daughter.

Koga would marry Ai and later bless her with three children of their own, two daughters and an eldest son.

Sango and Miroku would keep their promise to each other and try to have as many children as possible.

Naraku would still live on in the painful memories that were so distant in Sesshomaru's mind, but he found he could live with it as long as he had Inuyasha.

It seems that the Pain was finally over.

**YAY! I hoped yall liked it. But yall are crazy if you think it will end there. Im planning on having more chapters (or a "part two" depending on what you like) Message me or I won't know what ya like! I love you guys! You are the only things that kept me going on through all the shit that should have kept me from writing. I LOVE you! Rate and Review!**


	12. Authors Note

_**Attention all Pain fans!**_

**I have decided to make a sequel to Pain! It is named "Forever". I love you all and everyone seemed cool with the idea, so I am continuing my baby! I love you all!**

_-Anastasia_


End file.
